


Your Voice

by Nielship



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielship/pseuds/Nielship
Summary: It's an international call
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: You and Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Your Voice

Wonwoo dialed the number on his phone, it take a few rings until someone on the other line pick it up  
"Hi"

"Hi.. you rest well today?"

"Mm..I've been sleeping all day" 

"Good... I am jealous"

"How was China?"

"It's great. The fans are very enthusiastic. We had a great time"

The other line was humming  
"Did you get your name right? You're always struggled with it"

"No, I stutter a few time. I have deep respect for Myungho and Jun now"

Chuckled "Did you eat good food?"

"Yeah, Mingyu was a bit too excited and eat too much"

"Sounds like him"

"Have you eat?"

"Hmm.. mom cooked something for me"

"I miss aunty's food"

"You should visit sometimes"

"I will"

"Did jeonghan feel better?"

Wonwoo can't help to chuckled too, "Trust you to still worried about others at this time"

"Can't help it, I am the leader after all"

"Jeonghan hyung is okay, and don't worry too much, he's already got Shua hyung for that"

"Dokyeom message me today, he said Shua gave Jeonghan headache" he laughed

"Can you blame him?"

"....no"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"Hey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay"

Wonwoo close his eyes, "I miss you hyung. So much."

"It's only been a day"

"I know"

"....."

"I love you, you know?"

"I know"

"....."

"Now get some rest. I am sure you're tired from all the schedule"

"Yeah"

"And tell the kids I said hai"

"Okay"

"....."

"....."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"And wonwoo, I love you too"

"...I know" he smiled

They'll be okay. All of them. They'll get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I need this to make me feel better  
I hope it will make someone feel better too


End file.
